You will know my name
by Alkaeni
Summary: Ser la chica nueva nunca es sencillo y menos cuando eres todo lo que el mundo considera... "anormal". Pasen y denle una oportunidad a Alkaeni, no me maten por poner a Kagome como una chica "mala" *Probablemente no tenga mucho humor... blanco.
1. Chapter 1

Primer día.

Era el primer día de clases… O bueno, era mí primer día de clases. Primer día de octubre, el ciclo escolar había empezado hacia unos meses atrás y por curiosidades de la vida, no habíamos cambiado de escuela.

Revisé mi atuendo, era todo "normal". Había cambiado mi bonita blusa por un feo uniforme escolar, pero nadie había impedido que mi playera de la suerte estuviese debajo de la blusa escolar. Mi cabello estaba recogido en una coleta baja, dejando ver las perforaciones de mi oreja, una expansión y una transversal. Tomé mi mochila y bajé las escaleras, mis hermanos me esperaban abajo.

-Llegarán tarde a su primer día de clases-dijo mi padre quién sonreía.

-Que no se pierda esa bonita costumbre de llegar tarde a clases-dijo mi hermano Miroku. Una vez dicho esto, nos despedimos de nuestro padre y Rin, Miroku y yo salimos de la casa hacia la escuela a la que debíamos ir.

Mientras caminábamos, no dejábamos de cuestionarnos cómo sería éste primer día. Esperábamos que no nos hicieran un escándalo por nuestra apariencia pues cada uno tenía, al menos, unas tres perforaciones en el rostro.

-Espero no nos vean tan mal como en la escuela pasada-dije con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

-Oh vamos-dijo Rin-por lo que leí, ésta escuela es para niños ricos… y niños talento. Creo que no nos irá tan mal.

-Eso espero pequeñas.-dijo Miroku ésta vez. Suspiré, habíamos estado en la segunda escuela más reconocida de Japón pero gracias a nuestras apariencias (y al hecho de que la escuela también era una de las más conservadoras), nos corrieron.

Después de un pequeño tramo, llegamos a la dichosa escuela. El instituto Shikon, el colegio más prestigioso del país; eran muy pocos los que lograban entrar pues era realmente caro. Realmente era imponente la famosa escuela. Volteé a ver a mis hermanos, y ellos estaban impresionados al igual que yo. Ciertamente, era una escuela bonita. Los tres dimos un paso adelante y entramos al colegio, en el patio principal había muchos individuos regados y todos tenían pinta de ser muy arrogantes.

-Debo admitir que esto es muy grande-dijo Miroku. Los tres comenzamos a caminar hacia la dirección (que conocimos por los días que fuimos a hacer los exámenes de ingreso). Una vez que llegamos, el director del colegio nos dio nuestro grupo con el horario correspondiente. Al parecer, a los tres, nos dieron un grupo diferente.

Salimos de la oficina y caminamos hacia el edificio que correspondía a los estudiantes del tercer semestre* de preparatoria. Nos había tocado en grupos diferentes pero nos había tocado en los salones continuos. Me paré en la puerta que me correspondía, tomé la perilla y abrí la bonita puerta. El salón estaba relativamente lleno, y no había profesor. Los pocos alumnos que estaban ahí me miraron con cierto interés, yo sólo entré y busqué el asiento más alejado.

Pasaron unos minutos y tocaron una campana que indicaba el inicio de clases al mismo tiempo en el que un hombre vestido con un traje entraba al aula. El hombre me miró y sonrió.

-Tú debes ser la nueva chico, ¿me equivoco?-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No, no se equivoca profesor, yo soy Kagome Higurashi-El profesor se sorprendió ante mi respuesta y su sonrisa se hizo más ancha.

-Bienvenida sea, Kagome.-dijo acomodando sus cosas en el escritorio. Yo sólo atiné a asentir.

Pasó un poco de tiempo y el salón comenzó a llenarse lentamente. Nadie había reparado en mi existencia, eso me agradó. Cuando todo el salón estuvo lleno, el profesor cerró la puerta y se paró enfrente del salón, toda la clase lo miraba atentamente, me iban a "presentar" formalmente.

-Buenos días jóvenes-dijo el profesor y se escuchó un "buenos días" en coro-bueno, el día de hoy ha llegado a ésta institución una nueva chica. Ella es Kagome Higurashi y bueno, espero que le den una cálida bienvenida. Ven aquí Kagome.

Suspiré, me levanté lentamente de mi asiento y todos voltearon a verme. Escuché muchos murmullos diciendo pequeños rumores sobre la chica nueva. Vaya, ni siquiera yo sabía esas cositas de mí. Llegué al frente del salón, el rumoreo aumentó su intensidad, estudié rápidamente a mis compañeros, todos se veían "normales".

-Hola, soy Kagome. Vengo de Kitee, espero no odiarlos.-dije sonriendo y me dirigí a mi asiento. Todos me miraron asombrados, yo me senté y todos voltearon a ver al profesor quien inmediatamente inició la clase. A los pocos segundos recibí un papelito, lo abrí decía:

Me agradas, Kagome . Atte. Inuyasha

Volteé para buscar al autor del mensajito y vi a un chico de cabello ¿blanco? Mirándome, me saludó con la mano y volteó su atención al profesor. Sonreí un poco y miré hacia la clase.

¡Qué onda gente! ¿Cómo están?

Bueno, es el primer fic de Alkaeni y pues espero les guste c: Será un poco... ¿curiosa? Bueno, cualquier cosa, les dejo los comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de la autora, para éste capítulo, les pido por favor que busquen la canción "El día en que murió un héroe" de Nostra Morte.

2. That's your real adress.

Las clases pasaban muy, muy, MUY lentamente. Creo que habían pasado unas cuatro horas desde que entré. Habían pasado las clases de Química, Matemáticas e Historia y se me había hecho una eternidad. La profesora estaba dejando la tarea para la siguiente clase cuando mi celular vibró, marcando la hora libre que tenía en ese día. Guardé todas mis cosas y las metí en mi mochila, acto seguido, salí del salón casi corriendo.

Caminé un par de edificios y llegué a mi objetivo: la sala de música. Ahí habían diferentes instrumentos. Me acerqué al piano y acaricié las teclas, era perfecto. Moví el banquito y me acomodé en él. *Es aquí donde reproducen la canción de que les había mencionado* Puse mis dedos en él y comencé a tocar, las notas fluían y la melodía inundaba dulcemente a la habitación. Podía sentir a la música fluyendo desde lo más hondo de mi ser, quemando mis dedos e implorando por salir convertido en una curiosa melodía.

Estaba muy metida en la música que no me di cuenta de que había alguien en el lugar, hasta que escuché unos aplausos fuertes. Fueron esos los que me hicieron despertar de mi ensueño y voltearme rápidamente para saber quién había osado interrumpir mi inspiración. Al voltear, me sorprendí al ver al chico de cabellos platinados que me había enviado la notita.

-¿Qué demonios…-dije un poco enojada, respiré una vez-¿Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar una puerta?

-E interrumpir esa bonita pieza, no gracias.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Tal vez lo sepas ya, pero eres maravillosa tocando el piano.

-Gracias-dije, no me esperaba eso.-Mis padres me enseñaron.

-Oh, vaya. Entonces, eres Kagome Higurashi, ¿cierto?-dijo sentándose junto a mí en el banquito.

-No realmente. Así me inscribieron a ésta escuela. Higurashi es mi segundo apellido.

-Oh, vaya. Bueno, yo soy Inuyasha Taisho. Un placer.-dijo ofreciéndome una mano.

-Bueno, Inuyasha Taisho, yo soy Kagome Nevalainen.- cuando le dije mi apellido y estreché su mano, el abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Neva… Nevalainen… Higurashi…-dijo tartamudeando- Tú eres hija de Yuri Nevalainen y Kikyou Higurashi… Pero… pensé que… Oh por Dios…

Yo me empecé a reír.

-Oh vamos-dije- sólo soy hija de la mejor cantante de ópera y de un guitarrista reconocido. No tiene nada de excepcional. Además, si mal no recuerdo, tú eres hijo de uno de los hombres más importantes del mundo, ¿me equivoco?

-Pues no pero es impresionante conocer a la hija de uno de tus ídolos.-dijo una vez que recuperó la calma.

-Si tú lo dices-dije sonriendo.

-Entonces… si tu madre es madame Higurashi, tu voz debe ser maravillosa, ¿no?

-Jajajaja! Yo no lo definiría como tal. Pero algún día te mostraré mi voz. Hoy no, porque ya terminó la hora libre.

Tomamos nuestras mochilas y fuimos al salón. Tomé mi lugar hasta atrás e Inuyasha se sentó en la banca contigua. Yo lo miré levantado una ceja y él sólo me guiñó un ojo, luego recibí una nota que decía que era para que nadie se metiera conmigo. ¡JA! Como si no supiera defenderme. De cualquier forma, me agradó el gesto de Inuyasha.

El tiempo pasó un poco más rápido y finalmente llegó la hora de la salida. Inuyasha me esperó y me acompañó hasta la salida, y esperó a que me encontrara con mis hermanos, fue ahí donde los conoció y congenió rápidamente con Miroku. A Rin también le agradó en especial porque no se parecía en nada –según ella- al inútil de su hermano gemelo.

Nos despedimos de Inuyasha y mis hermanos y yo caminamos hacia la casa. En el trayecto a casa, íbamos platicando acerca de nuestro día. Increíblemente, Miroku no se había metido en problema alguno gracias a alguna pelea. Eso era, en extremo, raro pues si bien él no era tan mujeriego, él era muy peleonero*.

Llegamos a la casa y descubrimos que no sería un hermoso día rutinario. Al contrario, nos sorprendió que mamá estuviese ahí cuando, se suponía, ella estaría en Alemania dando clases de canto. Eso nos alegró el día totalmente.


	3. Chapter 3

We will rise!

***Para éste capítulo les recomiendo que busquen la canción "We will rise" de Arch Enemy. Seguramente será algo muy diferente a lo que están acostumbradas a escuchar, pero será… interesante. Ni los personajes, ni las canciones que probablemente aquí publique me pertenecen (en éste caso, a Arch Enemy).***

Mal humor. Ése era el apodo de hoy. Había pasado ya un mes desde que habíamos llegado a éste colegio y, para mi pésima suerte, era una escuela de niños 'hijos de papi'. Y no, ésta vez no me había metido en un lío. Ésta vez había sacado al estúpido de Inuyasha de uno. Ahora me encontraba en la dirección del colegio, con un Inuyasha de labios partidos de n lado y un Koga de un ojo morado del otro (y una mano rota) y yo, con una mejilla roja por un golpe que el imbécil de Koga me había dado. Y entonces, una molesta mano en mí trasero, que yo bien pude arreglar con una simple patada en las bolas de cierto pelinegro perverso, terminó en esto, una maravillosa visita a la oficina del director. Y pensar que mi historial en éste colegio iba tan bien… ¡Estúpido Inuyasha por meterse en algo mío! Pasaron unos minutos, los tres seguíamos afuera de la oficina, esperando a que el director se desocupara y los tres pudiésemos entrar a ver lo que sería de nosotros.

-Dale, Kagome, lo siento. Ya sé que no debí meterme en eso pero me molesta que lo hagan-dijo Inuyasha por milésima vez en quince minutos.

-Bien, si ya lo sabes, ¿por qué demonios te metiste?-dije un poco más calmada.

-Nadie se mete con mi chica-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

Iba a responder pero el director apareció en la escena y con un movimiento de dedo nos indicó que entráramos a su oficina. Los tres suspiramos y nos levantamos. Inuyasha abrió la puerta e hizo ademán para que pasara.

-Las damas primero-dijo con un toque divertido.

-En todo caso, Koga, por favor.-dije imitando la reverencia de Inuyasha. Él sólo bufó y entró en la oficina, le seguimos Inuyasha y yo.

Para no hacer el cuento largo, a Koga lo suspendieron quince días y a Inuyasha y a mí nos suspendieron una semana (debido a que Inuyasha le había roto la mano a Koga y yo había dejado inconsciente a la fan #1 de Koga; Ayame), así que tendríamos muchísimo tiempo para no hacer nada. Resoplé y me acomodé el cabello detrás de la oreja, cuando mis padres se enteraran, me iban aponer el castigo de la existencia… Y mamá cuando se enoja es malvada.

Terminó el día, y fui con Inuyasha a su casa. En el último mes nos habíamos hecho muy amigos. Tanto que había días en los que me quedaba a dormir en su casa, obviamente Rin y Miroku también iban pues los cuatro nos llevábamos muy bien. Caminamos lentamente, él iba divagando y yo iba pensando en lo estúpida que fue la pelea de hoy. No es que no me hubiese peleado antes, pero mis anteriores peleas se me habían hecho interesantes y había tenido la oportunidad de arrancar un par de piezas de labios y orejas en las riñas en las que me había visto inmersa. Tenía ganas de gritar, tan fuerte que seguramente mis amigos en Finlandia me escucharían, quería gritar de frustración. Odiaba a los pequeños presumidos que se hacían llamar compañeros de clase.

-Inuyasha, vamos a tu cuarto, tú tocas la guitarra, tengo que desahogarme de alguna forma. –dije con desesperación. Él sólo asintió.

Sacó su preciosa guitarra y comenzó a tocar. Lentamente las notas tomaron concordancia y se volvieron melodía, **[Es aquí donde empiezan a reproducir la canción.] **y en mi mente se empezó a formar una canción. La primera palabra gutural salió de mí, Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido. Si él ya me había visto tocar varios instrumentos, jamás me había visto o escuchado cantar.

_Tear down the walls_

_Wake up the world_

_Ignorance is not bliss_

_So fed up with second best_

_Our time is here and now_

_I am the enemy_

_I am the antidote_

_Watch me closely_

_I will stand up – now_

_We will rise_

_Rise above_

_Stereotype Fools_

_Playing the game_

_Nothing unique_

_They all look the same_

_In this sea of mediocrity_

_I can be anything_

_Anything I want to be_

_We will rise._

La canción se hacía más densa, sin embargo no perdía su ritmo o su esencia. Una, dos, tres. Un poco más. Sí, más odio. Genial. Así podía definir a esa canción recién creada. Algo genial. Un poco más, la canción terminó. Memoricé los acordes que había utilizado Inuyasha, de la letra ya me encargaría. Inuyasha dejó de tocar. Dejó su guitarra de lado y me tomó de los hombros, aunque ya estaba calmado, la sorpresa aún se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que haces guturales?-preguntó con excesivo dramatismo.

-No pensé que fuera algo… importante en mi carta de presentación, ¿sabes?-dije con una sonrisita.-Además, con uniforme no te ves de esas personas que tienen un tatuaje en la espalda y los hombros. Son pequeños detalles que a nadie interesan.

-Pues a mí sí. He estado buscando a una persona que haga guturales para la banda que queremos formar mi hermano y yo.-dijo soltándome bruscamente y agregó:-Iré por Sesshomaru.

-¿A dónde peliplata?-le dije mientras jalaba su larga cabellera.-Tú no le dices nada a nadie, por qué, en primer lugar, yo ya tengo mi banda.

-¿Qué?-dijo con cierta desilusión en la mirada.

-Sí, mis hermanos y yo tenemos una banda. Pero nos hace falta un guitarrista y un bajista…-fue todo lo que atiné a decir. Sus ojos se iluminaron y dijo:

-Yo seré su nuevo guitarrista.

Hooola! Lamento haber tardado dos semanas en escribir, pero la escuela me consume (y con eso de que voy en las tardes, pues se complica la cosa..) Bueno, trataré de subirles un nuevo capítulo pronto. ¡Saludos!


End file.
